Hologram From Heck, Part 2
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Part 6 of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga


Last Hack Job, Felons !  
(Hologram from Heck, Part II)  
Elsa is Cured !  
  
Note: T'vam calls for the help of the man who built the computer system of the Arc, which has now been taken over by Elsa in her psychopathic state. Things could become dire if the virus inside Elsa spreads to the Arc's mainframe ! This is the sixth chapter of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga.  
  
"Time--That's the real hitman."—Quote from 'Johnny Stecchino'  
  
Chapter 1—Chief Yeoman Goshen's Reply  
  
After hailing the Starfleet Base Moonstone hours upon hours on end, there was at last a reply. "Please respond, Moonstone ! We need your assistance. It is of utmost priority and importance that you respond immediately, if you can.", T'vam said, with anticipation in her eyes. She had reassured everyone that matters would become better. The situation was a little frightening right now, but with all of them together, they had nothing to fear. Even the small group from the Society of Hacks had been comforted by this simple notion. All they needed was faith, and they had plenty of that. In a couple minutes, a slightly garbled response returned from Starfleet Base Moonstone. "What seems to be the problem, Captain ?", Chief Yeoman Goshen inquired. "Ah, so good to hear your voice again, old friend. It is a long story, but could you by chance repair the Arc's computer ?", T'vam said, in a very cheerful tone. She was pleased just to have contacted Goshen to begin with. "Certainly. I await transport at your command, Sir.", Goshen replied, as the connection shorted out. Quickly, T'vam ordered Meredith to beam the Chief Yeoman to the Arc. Nodding, she activated the switches with a dainty flick of her wrist. In no time at all, Goshen was among the crew and without question approached the Arc's computer system and began to use his integrity and skill to eliminate the problem.  
  
Chapter 2—Elsa's Welcomed Return  
  
After 2 hours had gone by, Goshen had reported that he had successfully eliminated the virus from Elsa's interface and had also relocated her into Sick Bay. "She is fine now, but she needs to rest a while. She has been through a lot. When she awakens, she won't remember what occurred in her manic state. She'll be her perky self.", the Yeoman said wiping the perspiration from his fevered brow. "I'm glad to hear that. After all, she is my creation. But, she is more like a daughter than anything else. I don't think of her as mere binary digits. To me, she's a human being.", Loki said, with the biggest, most luminous smile anyone had ever seen on her face in a long time. Thanking the Yeoman, T'vam offered him some cold water and her blessing as she returned him to the Moonstone. Goshen left her with these words, "Whenever you have technological problems you can't handle, just call me. I'm always there to help, Captain."  
  
The members of the Society of Hacks had been transported to Deep Space Quicksilver for further questioning, but even for villains, they had proved to have goodness within them. Perhaps they would stop other hackers in the future after their sentence had been served. But, only they knew the path they would travel in their hearts. The Joan of Arc continued to explore the Phi Quadrant, enjoying the diversity of cultures, religions and culinary delights it had to offer. Elsa had made a complete recovery and returned to her post. The crew was more than happy to have her amongst the ranks again. She thanked everyone for being so supportive, including her "mother", Loki. Matters had calmed down a bit and all could enjoy the entertainment the Phi Quadrant had to offer. At least for a while, the crew of the Joan of Arc could settle for a rest after all the excitement they had been through.  
  
To be continued...  
  
It has been 6 months since the Joan of Arc's holiday in the Phi Quadrant. Matters start to become a little strange on board. At first, no one thinks too much of the peculiar happenings on board. But, T'vam starts to suspect that something is definitely wrong with their current path to the strange and interesting Minos Quadrant. Time itself seems displaced. Who or what could be causing these phenomena to occur ? Next time, chapter seven of the Bonds of Friendship and Sisterhood Saga, "Dream Time".  
  
By: Elizabeth Berndt August 27, 2002 


End file.
